Protective
by kogalove
Summary: My Oc looses his control when Shikamaru is around Temari see what happens then.Bad summary, but give my story a chance.


I do not own Naruto just my OC. This is in shippuden.

*INFO*

Name: Daichi Inoue

Hair: Ice Blue

Eyes: Blue

Outfit: Big white shirt that ends mid- thigh with blue lining, head band around his neck, black pants with bandages on his leaf thigh, and blue ninja shoes.

Village: Leaf

Age: 18

Crush: Temari

*Doesn't talk much

* Very protective of Temari

*Main weapon is an ice spear

*Start Story*

Daichi sighed as he walked down the streets of the sand village the sun was blazing and he was sweating he wasn't meant for this kind of heat. If it wasn't for Temari he wouldn't be here at all and to make it worse he was with Naruto he was friends with him, but still he got annoying very quick. As they walked into the kazakaga's building the guards looked at them and nodded as the big door to Gaara's office came into view the guards stepped aside and let the two in Naruto ran in shouting, but Daichi walked in slower. He saw Gaara at his desk Naruto talking to him quickly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and looked over and saw Kankaru with a big grin on his face Daichi smiled to then a voice said "Kankaru get the hell off him you knew I wanted to give Daichi a hug first!" then Kankaru was torn away from him and flung across the room and then Temari was there smiling she pulled him into a hug and Daichi hugged back, he was taller than her by a head.

As Daichi and Temari walked down the streets of Suna there was a slight breeze, but it was dry and burned Daichi's eyes he cursed the heat, Temari then said "I'll be coming back to the leaf with you and Naruto." Daichi turned to her quickly and hugged her big lifting her off her feet. He had missed her so much he couldn't wait for her to come back, he liked it before when they were younger and they saw each other every day being so far away from his best friend and love had hurt him. Temari laughed and said "You idiot put me down I think Naruto rubbed off on you or something." Daichi didn't and carried her around with her laughing and people staring, he knew what the people must be thinking that Temari who is a bad ass is being carried around and laughing. Temari said "I think sitting in the cold to long has frozen your brain." Daichi smiled and put Temari down Temari had come up with that when they were kids and she came over to his house to find it freezing cold inside, she had always said he had come from the Snow or Ice village not the Leaf.

Daichi relaxed as he laid in the bed wear just blue boxers and Temari laid next to him he smiled as he thought of Naruto who had to share a room with Kankaru and knew they were fighting over who slept where, Temari and him already knew they would sleep together ever since they were kids and spent the night at each other's houses they slept in the same bed, that's why Gaara and Kankaru trusted him. Temari snuggled up close to him and sighed and said "Living here and going through the heat every day, but getting to snuggle up with you with your skin so cold is so refreshing." Daichi smiled and wrapped his arms around her feeling her warm skin agents his relaxed him very much.

Daichi sat in Gaara's office listening to Naruto talk to Gaara why he did paper work, Kankaru had a mission and Temari was sitting in Daichi's lap reading why Daichi had his arms wrapped around her waist. Temari closed her book and threw it onto the table and Daichi looked up at her and said "Done?" Temari looked down at him and said "Yeah." She sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes Daichi looked at her from the corner of his eye and bit his lip as he admired her beauty, he felt eyes on him and looked over and saw Naruto and Gaara looking at him, Daichi blushed slightly and looked down Naruto laughed and Gaara said "Daichi me and Kankaru both trust you and we know how you and Temari feel." Temari lifted her head and said "What are you talking about." She looked at her brother then Daichi no one said anything and she rolled her eyes.

As the group entered Konaha the guards at the front gate smiled at them, then they was a loud bark and they turned around and saw all their friends Naruto grinned and said "You guys didn't have to throw me a welcome back party." Sakura yelled "It's not for you idiot it's for Temari and Kankaru!" Daichi watched as everyone crowded them and Kiba blocked his view of Temari. When Kiba stopped talking he looked over Kiba's shoulder and saw Temari laughing, but it was at Shikamaru who was smiling, Daichi growled and felt coldness hit his hand and saw that his ice spear had formed Kiba looked at it then behind him and his eyes widened and he yelled "Temari!" then Daichi saw Shikamaru kiss Temari's cheek as she turned at Kiba's call and Daichi ran forward and aimed his spear at Shikamaru, who jumped out of the way. Temari grabbed Daichi and struggled to hold him back as he tried to break free and attack Shikamaru, she yelled "Daichi stop it now!" Daichi growled and Temari lost her grip and Daichi ran forward and before Shikamaru could do anything Daichi's spear went through his arm blood splattered and Daichi smirked. Daichi ripped his spear out and saw the blood drip from the spear and Shikamaru's arm then something hit him in the neck and he blacked out.

Daichi woke up his head hurt he looked around and saw he was in the infirmary beside him leaning on the wall was his spear there was no blood on it he reached his arm out and the spear flew to him he grabbed it and closed his eyes and opened them and watched the spear melt quickly after it was gone steam was the only thing left. A voice said "You idiot." He looked over and saw the blonde woman of his dreams standing at the door arms crossed she walked over and put her hand on top of his head and stroked his ice blue hair and she said he voice a little softer "I know when you're like that you don't know what's going on, but you have to try and control yourself." Daichi nodded and said "Temari, I love you." Temari stood there quiet letting his words sink in when they did her eyes widen and she said "Daichi if you're trying to mess with me I'm going to crush your skull I swa-" Daichi cut her off by sitting up and leaning forward and kissed her deeply. Temari went wide eyed then let her body relax and she kissed back when they pulled away Daichi said "You can't bash your loves skull in." Tamari smiled and said "You know I could if I wanted to." Daichi smiled and kissed her cheek.


End file.
